The stalker
by sez101
Summary: He watched her from the bushes; patience was key, waiting until just the right moment to pounce.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He watched her from the bushes; patience was key, waiting until just the right moment to pounce. Number 2 had proved that patience was everything, number 5 reinforced it, number 10 was the perfect addition to his collection. He just had to wait.

Lara walked into the station house, rubbing her neck as she did. She was trying to get rid of the prickles she felt in the back of her neck. For the last few weeks something had been off. She felt as if she was being watched. Not that she could prove anything, she'd done everything she could think of to prove it, from changing her routine to doubling back on herself. It was just her spidey sense telling her something wasn't right. She stood in the entrance of the station watching the street. A young boy passed on a skateboard otherwise not even a car drove past. She jumped a mile when a hand came from nowhere to rest on her shoulder.

"Lara?" Michelle questioned, wondering why the young woman had been staring into the street for a good 5 minutes, as if expecting someone.

"Michelle sorry" Lara apologised, finally dragging her eyes off the street. "I was just, erm, checking the weather" she lied. Michelle saw right through her, they both knew the lie was weak. Michelle moved her hand to rest on Lara's hip

"It looks sunny, Lara I don't know what is bothering you but it's not like you, if you need to talk to anyone I'm here, so is the team or we can get psyche." Michelle said, Lara sighed, she knew she should tell someone what was bothering her.

"Thank you Michelle, it's probably nothing, but recently…"

"Hey Lara get in the truck we have a job, an old lady flipped her car over a ravine" Dean yelled, Lara shot Michelle an apologetic look before grabbing her gear. She had a job to do.

The 2 trucks roared out of the station.

Deep in the bushes the man waited he knew his time had been cut short, she couldn't tell anyone it would ruin everything. He smiled, she really was the perfect challenge. Taking his time he walked the short distance to his car before pulling out his computer. Truck 1 and truck 2 were together on the move. He switched on his radio. He needed to know everything to pull this off.

s

He drove to the site pleased to see it had lots of cover. He just had to get her separated from the team without anyone seeing him. He took out his portable radio and put the headphones in; that way it wouldn't reveal his location. He'd watched enough of their rescues to know how they worked. Getting out his binoculars he settled down in some cover to watch and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the rescue site Dean took a step back re-evaluating the scene. The woman was trapped but in a stable condition drifting though consciousness. Chase was with her monitoring her obs while Jordan worked on cutting the car. Heidi was fetching and carrying bits while Lara ensured the car was stabilised and checked the forest floor for leaks.

As Lara bent down something caught her eye. She reached under the car and managed to grab it. Her heart sank.

"Dean" she called his eyes met hers and she saw his expression fall. In her hand she held a buzz light-year backpack with blood on the strap. The name Nathan was written on in black marker.

"OK Chase and Jordan stay here. Lara go left, Heidi take that path and I'll go this way." Dean pressed his radio to let base know sighing, kids he hated it when kids were involved.

"Rescue Base this is rescue 1 portable, we have found evidence of a child involved. Lara discovered a backpack with blood on it and we think it belongs to a Nathan. I'm sending Lara, Heidi and myself to check it out"

"Rescue base to rescue 1, ok good luck Dean we will try to find out who the kid is over" Vince replied.

Without wasting anytime they had split up and were calling for Nathan.

Lara walked through the dense brush scanning for any clues he had come this way. The path was well travelled making it easy to traverse. She read the map the path lead to a car park maybe someone there had seen something. It was 30 minutes into her trek when she noticed it, a shoe hanging from a branch she radioed.

"Rescue 1 portable this is rescue 2 portable I might have found something." She began when she felt something cold resting against her temple.

"Lie about your grid reference or I kill the kid" the voice from behind ordered. A gloved hand hit the map "Say you're there" Lara nodded remembering to keep calm.

"Rescue 2 where is your location?" Dean asked, wondering what Lara had found and why she wasn't giving her location

"I found a shoe, I'm at grid reference 308 923 546" she lied.

"Ok we are on our way, Rescue 3 Heidi"

"On my way" Heidi responded checking her map. It seemed strange for Lara to go that way but maybe she'd seen signs and had tracked him. She'd asked her when she got there.

Thanks for reading longer chapters are on the way I promise


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man tried not to laugh this was perfect, the kid had wondered this way. A small sedative had gain his co-operation, then Lara had wondered this way as if looking for him. He couldn't have written it any better.

"Good girl" Lara felt the gun move from her forehead and instead jab her back.

"Hand me your radio and drop your personal alarm on the floor, any tricks the kid dies"

"Is Nathan ok?" Lara asked wondering why he had been so quiet.

"Sure you'll see him in a minute. Arms apart" Lara did so rolling her eyes, as she was patted down.

Satisfied she had no hidden weapons he pushed her forwards. As she stumbled she saw Nathan lying unconscious on the floor. Ignoring the man with the gun she began her assessment, a superficial head wound and what looked like a broken arm. She bandaged the head wound, started a bag of fluids and splinted the arm, a noise startled them. She used the opportunity to study the man recognising him. He'd been rescued by her about a month before, he'd been cliff walking and had fallen down she'd abseiled down and rescued him.

"Keep quiet" he warned, Lara nodded taking advantage of his distraction, she cut a piece of the bandage and using the pen wrote on it, Peaks Pike. It was the name of the cliff she had rescued him from, she only hope they got the clue and understood. She tucked it into Nathan's pocket before feeling the gun tapping her on the shoulder. She held her breath hoping he hadn't seen her do it.

"Now you have a choice you either carry the kid out or I carry you out and the kid stays here" Lara gently lifted up Nathan thanking the lords he was light, while desperately trying to recall the name of the guy she had rescued.

"We head west" he ordered. Lara did, they came to a cliff edge about a meter down was a small ledge. "I want the kid on that ledge" he ordered

"No" Lara responded not willing to put Nathan at risk

"Do it or I throw him down there" he threatened. Lara looked around. Her choices were slim carefully she lowered herself down before reaching for Nathan. Noting the rushing white water below the high ravine the ledge was really the only thing to grab hold of before hitting the water. She just hoped Nathan didn't wake up and fall. Slowly she placed him as far back on the ledge as she could.

"Good now come back up here or I shoot you both" he ordered. Lara climbed up. At the top he grabbed her again passing her the radio.

"Because you've been such a good girl, I'll let you tell them that you found him, and where you are. Any word about me and I will shoot you both"

"Why are you doing this Mark? It is Mark isn't it? I rescued you last month?" Lara questioned

"Because I can" he responded, he indicated the radio, "it's a limited time offer"

"Rescue 1 portable this is rescue 2 I've found Nathan he is unconscious. He has a head wound and a broken arm but his vitals are stable. He is on a ledge near a ravine I'm at grid reference 308 924 547"

"Rescue 2 portable this is rescue base how did you get there?" Vince asked, Lara closed her eyes, he was understandably pissed, she just hoped she made it out of here to tell them about it.

"I err" Lara began before feeling something hit her between the shoulder blades and pain erupt, she screamed until the pain got too much and she blacked out.

"Lara? Lara? LARA? Come in, Dean did you hear that?" Vince asked feeling helpless, something had happened and he couldn't do anything to help.

"Vince we are on it" Dean said, his voice coming across breathless from running. He was wondering what the hell Lara was doing and what had happened but knew the best way to find out was to ask her.


	4. Chapter 4

Doh forgot to post chapter 4 so if it's not been making sense I'm sorry

Chapter 4

Mark didn't have a lot of time as the electrocution only paralysed for a short time, the sedative kicked in as the scream died, he was rushed, he grabbed his bag and a cannula taking some blood from her arm. There was nothing better to fake a death with than the victim's blood. He rubbed it on the edge of the ledge and threw her radio down the ravine so it smashed on some rocks, next he stripped her of her jacket, ripped it and smeared the rips with blood. If anyone found it they'd be convinced she was badly injured if not dead, he threw that also down the ravine so it hit the water. Then picking up his prize and all of his stuff he left, his plan wasn't perfect but it would slow them down.

It was minutes later Dean and Heidi arrived into the clearing next to the ravine. They saw Lara's rescue gear. Running over to the ledge they found Nathan who was just starting to come around.

"LARA" Dean yelled jumping onto the ledge to assess Nathan. Heidi was seconds behind him.

"Dean" Heidi said, having put her hand down on a darker patch of the ledge. Only drawing back her hand had made her realise it was blood, and the trail led right to the edge. Carefully they both leaned over,

"There, it's her radio" Heidi said feeling sick. She looked over to Dean who appeared devastated for just a second then his mask was firmly back in place.

"Vince its Dean, we found Lara's radio it's at the bottom of the ravine. No sign of Lara but we have found blood going over the edge. We need a team to go down stream" he requested

"Dean from that height" Vince said looking over the maps, it was a good 40ft.

"It's Lara if there is any chance…" Dean trailed off, he knew what the evidence was telling him he just didn't want to accept it.

"Vince our lady is with the ambos' we can get to Dawsons creek where the river slows down and doubles back and search for her there" Chase offered desperate to do something. Vince didn't even need to think twice if there was any chance Lara was alive he was going to take it.

"Go"

Vince turned to Michelle who also looked worried; it didn't need saying that effectively it was now a body hunt, because until they found the body there was hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean kicked a rock in frustration before remembering his training he took a step back and began re-evaluating the situation.

"Err Vince something here isn't right, Lara's bandaged the kids head, got IV access and splinted the arm but by her accounts she had just arrived and her pack is sealed" Dean radioed as Heidi saw to Nathan. His instinct was telling him something wasn't right.

"Dean I found this in Nathan's pocket" Heidi said she opening the note, in it was written pikes peak in Lara's neat handwriting

"We found a note from Lara it says Pikes Peak on it"

"Any idea what it means?" Vince asked

"No, but why would she have left it if she was about to fall off a cliff"

"So what are you saying Dean?" Michelle asked,

"I don't know Michelle, but it looking like Lara lied to us on the radio or was forced to lie to us" Dean said

"Ok bring the boy out" Michelle responded wondering what Lara was going to tell her that morning, it had seemed important. Vince noticed her look

"What's up?" he asked

"I'm sure it's nothing, but, this morning Lara seemed jumpy she was going to tell me something, it seemed important, I just wish that call hadn't come in"

"Tell you what?" Vince puzzled

"I don't know, but the way she was acing it's like she was being followed" Michelle said,

"Maybe she was, it won't take long to review our security footage from this morning" Vince offered anything to take his mind off the rescue.

They went into the office and got up the security footage,

"It was about 7.55am" Michelle offered. They watched the footage.

"There" Vince pointed watching as a man crept into the bushes just as Lara entered the station. She paused and looked out but by then he was undercover. Then as the 2 rescue vehicles pulled out he ran from the bushes minutes afterwards a car raced after them.

"She was being stalked," Michelle said

"But by who and why?"

"I don't know but I'll ring the police" Michelle said, reaching for the phone.

Meanwhile Jordan and Chase had raced to the point once there they scouted the area.

"There" pointed, a dark blue jacket was snagged on some rocks. Chase ran in grabbing the jacket finding it ripped and bloody.

"Rescue base this is rescue 3" Jordan's voice came over the radio

"Rescue base here go ahead rescue 3," Vince said

"We found Lara's rescue jacket it's pretty ripped and has blood all over it" his voice was saddened

"Did you find anything else?" Vince asked

"No were scouting the area now"

"Ok rescue base out" Vince said. It wasn't good it didn't make sense. He went out of the office to the maps. If he was going to abduct someone he would need a fast getaway. He spotted the car park on the map it would be the perfect place. He just needed to get a unit there to check it out, Chase and Jordan were miles away and Heidi and Dean had that kid but maybe one of them could run over there.

"Rescue base to rescue 1 portable how's the kid?" Vince asked

"Stable, Dean is carrying him out now" Heidi responded.

"Ok Heidi I need you to go ahead to the car park, you're looking for a silver Mercedes." Vince told her,

"Ok on my way Vince" Heidi responded running to the path, she got about 10ft down it when something caught her eye

"Vince I found Lara's personal alarm and a packets from bandages" she noted wondering what was going on. Why had Lara patched the kid up here to move him nearer a cliff?

"Ok Heidi just keep going" Vince encouraged this all fitting more with a kidnapping. He sat at the computer and typed in Pikes Peak. He noted recent rescue from it. Even just reading the title made him remember, the walker that had fallen over a cliff. Mark Summers. A simple rescue just an abseil down and pick him up. Lara, Dean and Jordan had attended. So what did that have to do with anything. Michelle came out the office.

"Police tracked the number plate to a Mark Summers they've put an ATB for him"

"That note Pikes Peak, Lara rescued a Mark Summers there" Vince said Michelle reached for the phone to call the police as Vince reached for the radio.

"All units be on the lookout for a Mark Summers, we think he may have abducted Lara" Vince said,

"Rescue base I'm handing Nathan over to the ambo's, I can take the truck for a patrol round" Dean offered

"We'll meet you there" Chase said him and Jordan leaving their search of the river and running to where the trucks were parked.

"Rescue base no cars in the car park there is however a security camera" Heidi reported "Heading back to the trucks"

"Ok guys use caution we know Lara wouldn't have gone willingly" Vince cautioned. "Dean, pick up Heidi the police have an address they'll meet you there"

Mark listened to the radio his anger growing that bitch had somehow left a note and they knew it was him. This was bad. She'd have to be punished for this. He felt the adrenaline pump through his system this was the hardest one, but the best. He had never felt so alive. He listened carefully to the radio chatter. They had an address but it wasn't the address he used for his girls so he was safe for the moment. He would have to ditch the car though. Arriving at his destination he parked and opened the boot where his beloved lay.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad people are enjoying it

Chapter 6

Carefully he lifted her out, she stirred slightly he paused knowing he'd have to get her secured quickly. He carried into the house and down to the basement. Once down there he got the straps and tied her to the chair. Then he took a step back admiring his work. She would wake up anytime now. He had work to do if he wanted to capture it in all its glory. He began taking photos.

Lara fought the fogginess. How much had she had to drink last night? Then the fear began she couldn't move her arms, her legs and her head were all stuck. A rescue gone wrong? Was she trapped somewhere. She did an inventory of her body. Her head felt foggy otherwise there was no pain. Slowly she opened her eyes to see what was going on, it was dark her eyes followed the only light in the room and to her horror she realised she was trapped in a chair. She struggled against her bonds to no avail. Her eyes found the man responsible who was gazing at her smiling. An expression that chilled her to the core.

"Welcome Lara" Mark said enjoying the look on her face it was one all his girls had worn.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to sound braver that she felt.

"You" he replied, watching as the look of despair crossed her face. He smiled, she was the toughest yet. Some of the girls, number 5, and 3 had begun crying by now, 2, 7 and 4 were already talking about the assets they had willing to give him the lot in return for their lives. 6 was similar scanning the room for exits, she had been lots of fun. 8 was different unemotional, calculating as if it was a computer game, if it was he had won he thought with a smile. 9 he didn't like 9 she didn't appreciate his genius she had paid for it though.

"My friends will find me" she assured him. He laughed

"Because of the note you left? You think I didn't see that? Pikes Peak, poor Nathan, he didn't have to die but you knew the rules and you broke them." He mocked. He could see the tears form in her eyes and pressed the button, the camera flashed.

"You killed him"

"No, you did, I told you the rules you chose to break them. In a way it works better, poor kid slipped off the edge of the ravine taking you with him. If they find his body they'll be convinced you're dead too. Nobody will look because nobody knows you're still alive" he took another photo as she realised the pain this must be causing her friends

"Why do you keep taking photos?" she asked, if possible his grin grew even bigger

"My dear, it's my work, let me show you, then you will appreciate the beauty you are contributing too." He moved some equipment around.

"This is Deborah she was my wife" he told her as a slideshow began projecting onto the wall. He gently stroked the wall. The woman was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress that hugged her frame, sleek and elegant.

"I called her my Princess, she was so glamorous and beautiful, I loved taking her photo, I loved her so much. I used to buy her clothes and she dressed up in them. It was like having a real Barbie to play with."

"Real Barbie?" Lara questioned, a little touched by the story

"I love Barbie's, I use to sneak into my sister's room and play with them. My dad hated it, beat me every time he caught me but I never stopped. When she grew out of them she chucked them out I found them and hid them in my room. I loved them so much, then discovered my second love photography I took photos of my Barbie's made them look beautiful. Then my dad found out, he burnt all of them and destroyed my camera. He made me join the military to become strong, I did and then I killed him. Then I met Deborah, she was like my own beautiful Barbie. But she was going to leave me. I couldn't let her leave me." He flicked the photo across to show a girl sat in the same chair Lara was, blonde, blue eyes she was beautiful with a look of fear across her face. He flipped through several photos of her all strapped in the chair, then she was free lying on the floor her eyes fixed glazed over, her mouth hanging open, her skin yellowy in appearance.

Lara had seen enough dead bodies to know she was dead. Then her body had been dressed up a tiara on her head and a pink princess dress on. Her face had makeup on, poorly done the lipstick smeared around her lips. Lara felt sick, she knew she was likely to die here. She closed her eyes she didn't want to see this. She felt something hit her legs hard. She opened her eyes in pain

"You watch my collection you appreciate it" he warned. Lara nodded noting the whip had dried blood on it that wasn't hers.

"She didn't leave me she learnt. Then I had to collect the next one, after all any good collector has to have a complete collection. She wanted to help me, she thought I had issues" he laughed as the photos switched to another girl. In the first photo she was wearing a lab coat, with a stethoscope around her neck her hair in a neat bun. Then came the next one she was strapped in the chair her hair was longer but also blonde, her eyes blue, open wide and frozen in fear.

"She offered me money, anything to let her go, but I couldn't do that as all collectors know you can't swap your best dolls. Her name was Maggie she lived alone and had no family. Very easy to grab and nobody noticed she was gone. She cared, she tried to talk to me, she was a special doctor for the head but I'm not crazy so she couldn't cure me" he flicked across the photos again there were several of her in the chair and then dead on the floor. Next was the sickening ones of her dressed as a doctor posed over a decaying body, Lara assumed that was Deborah from her condition they're had been a few weeks between the killings.

"How many have you killed?" Lara asked

"Only one, there not dead just collected. They won't die, I have them safe, see look she is safe" he pointed to the screen. Lara tried to advert her gaze but couldn't the strap on her head giving her no option but to watch.

"The next one I found accidently there was a dog injured on the road, I took it to the vets. She was there. I had to wait for ages to get her, she had a boyfriend who would know she was missing. Then they broke up she was devastated. Then I took her they think she ran away. She cried so much and begged all the time. I told her it was going to be ok. And it was" he showed her the photos. The first was her at work cuddling a cat then treating a dog. Then came the inventible chair photos. She too was blonde her eyes seemed impossibly blue against the red rimmed skin. Again she was dead and posed with animals, a cat and a dog. Lara took deep breaths aware she was about to vomit. "She was very lucky I think she liked dogs the best"

"What was her name?" Lara managed to ask fighting tears and the need to vomit.

"Claire, it was Claire who lead me to Simone, she was a movie star. She was in the crowd in spider man. She wanted to be famous I'm making her wish come true. Soon she'll be the most famous movie star ever. I recorded her on video watch" he pressed play. Firstly was a clip from Spiderman the camera focusing in on the crowd. Lara struggled to see anyone there who fitted the description it then swapped to the room. A young girl strapped in the chair came into view blonde short hair styled like Marilyn Monroe.

"Please let me go, please I can give you money…anything I don't want to die. Please let me go please" She asked frantically her voice and breathing nearing a hysterically level. Mark walked around the camera and caressed her cheek

"It's ok, I'm making your dreams come true, it's scary when that happens I understand why you are upset. The emotion is overwhelming."

"I just want to go free" she begged

"And you will" he promised disappearing from view before the camera cut out. It came back in again with him kneeling by her side

"Poison doesn't damage the skin, the looks but still hurts" he injected something into her. The next 10 minutes were spent with her screaming and writhing in agony before giving up to gasped breaths then silence,

"Please stop it" Lara had begged repeatedly to no avail. When the video stopped she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok course I thought that was the highlight until I met Kirsty. She was the best chef I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She worked in a small café and wanted to travel the world." He showed the photo of the girl about 18 with a chef's hat on. Her hair was blonde but tied into tiny plaits. Under her apron was a tie-dyed t-shirt. Lara could imagine her getting a campervan and just driving it didn't matter where. She wanted to close her eyes but knew to escape she couldn't be injured. Blood loss would slow her down and give her a poorer chance of survival. The next photo flashed up

"Her friends thought she'd taken off to explore the world. One plane ticket to Bangkok, a small suitcase and a facebook status persuaded everyone. She was a crier. Kept making her eyes puffy and ugly." The next photo made Lara heave as she vomited. The girl sat blood running down either check the eyes open, blood and tissue replacing the eyeballs. The worst thing was the fact her face was scrunched up in pain and fear telling Lara she was still alive when this photo had been taken.

"Don't be upset, she saw the world differently after. She said it changed her for the better and they were very delicious" he commented

"You ate them"

"I ate all of her. She was a chef it is what she would have wanted." He flicked over the photos finishing with photos of food. Lara assumed the meat wasn't beef.

"After her I wanted a challenge I was driving around and that is when I found Kate" he showed the photo. Lara recognised it as a street racer. She thought back to Jordan and the rescues they had done there was a faint recognition although she couldn't be certain.

"I offered to sell her my car she really wanted it. I offered to give her a test drive all she had to do was come with me to get the paper work. She did and I just drove here I showed her in, gave her a drink and spiked it so she slept. She spent the whole time trying to escape. I don't think she ever believed she would die even as she took her last breath. The innocence of youth bless she was the youngest not even legal to drive" he laughed. It sent chills down her spine already she had lost count of how many he had killed, was she destined to be another name on the list.

"Maria was almost as beautiful as Deborah. Graceful, elegant, she was going to become a professional ballerina. I told her I was an agent. She left her home, her family to come to Sydney and train. It didn't work out so well" he flicked through the photos of a slim petite blond girl. She was truly beautiful and the poses were that of a professional dancer. Until she died then the poses were more her hanging from her arms than anything graceful.

"After, was Samantha a programmer, rich or so she said. Her life was online I wonder if anyone has even noticed that her tweets have stopped and her x-box gaming account has been inactive for weeks. She designed things to put into games I simply made friends online, then traced her IP address. Isn't she pretty? She was naughty almost escaped I had to punish her" he showed a slide with her bleeding welts covering her skin. That's where the dried blood had come from Lara thought wincing.

"Next was Helen a photographer, like me I thought she would appreciate the beauty in my art. Maybe she would help me create my dream. I created this slideshow for her. She called me a monster but she helped me anyway it was her that lead me to you. I was disposing her body when I slipped. Imagine my joy when Lara the rescue Barbie comes. My next addition to the collection and my most challenging catch yet. I follow her but she begins to notice. I saw you this morning you were about to tell that bitch Michelle about being followed. I'm ex SAS I'm good at stealth but still you noticed something wasn't right"

"How long did you follow me for?" Lara asked inwardly kicking herself she knew she was being followed why hadn't she trusted her instincts.

"A month, have a look" he clicked the slideshow. She was shown abseiling, climbing, inside a car holding someone's head, coming out of a fire holding a young boy, soot covering her face. She shivered recognising the cases. She never even knew he was there.

"How?" She asked

"I put a tracker in both of the rescues cars and got myself a rescue radio. I've been listening and recording the whole time. He pressed play and Lara's voice echoed around the room.

"There is a fuel leak, Evacuate this place is going to blow" she remembered that picking up the child and running.

"Hero Barbie, we are going to have so much fun" he claimed. "But I got things to do, I got to prepare it has to be perfect. You wait here" he ordered as if Lara had a choice. He left shutting the door and locking it. Yes he thought she was the perfect addition to his collection. It was time to listen to the radio and see how her friends were getting on. He did hope Maggie and Claire were being hospitable in his old house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean and Heidi had pulled up at the address logged as Mark Summers. The police were just getting out of their cars having arrived seconds before.

"Ok guys stay behind us this man is dangerous" the police officer had warned knowing that there was no way Rescue would stay outside.

"Open up" he banged on the door, "We have a warrant open up" Still stubbornly the door remained shut. "OK bash it down" the police officer ordered. Within seconds the door was down and the police were swarming in.

"Here I found something" a young officer yelled as his colleague ran out and vomited just in front of Dean.

Exchanging a look Dean and Heidi ran in. On the kitchen table was a decaying body dressed in a pink dress a tiara lying on thin strands of hair. Collapsed to the side was another body, dressed in black pants a red shirt and a lab coat. Just beneath the decaying body they could make out a stethoscope.

It was the smell that got to them, quickly they excited. Dean reaching for his radio to call base, a growing pit of fear in his stomach. This guy was looking like a serial killer and he had Lara.

"Rescue base" he began not able to finish his statement as a wave of nausea hit him. Dean looked to Heidi to see her leaning against the truck being sick as he felt himself vomit too.

"Rescue base this is recuse 1 we haven't found Lara but we have found 2 deceased" he told them. Wiping his brow he tried to rid his mind of the images.

"Rescue 1 portable, we'll find her" Vince said the worry evident in his voice. "We need to find out how long ago the bodies were deceased, the police will work on that. I know they have guys looking for other properties in his name. He is ex SAS so he is well trained but even they mess up somewhere down the line" Vince revealed. "Ok rescue base to all units come home" he ordered, they needed to debrief and brainstorm ways to get her back.

Back in the basement Lara desperately looked round she had to get out of here. She had no weapons, no way of escape, if only she could break the chair. Maybe she could, if only she could rock it; she began shifting her weight from side to side. The chair began to rock she kept going until it tipped over.

The chair cracked as one of wooden arms broke off. She knew her arm was bleeding but now she had a chance she unbuckled her other arm with difficulty. She then freed her head flexing her neck and while freeing her legs. She was barefoot her boots and socks nowhere to be, all she was wearing was a t-shirt and her blue rescue trousers, but she was free. She had a chance now. She picked up the broken arm of the chair it would be a useful weapon if she needed it. She listened carefully to the noises. He was coming back she hid herself behind the door. It opened and she hit him with all her strength on the back of the head. He fell she ran out of the hell hole, the sunlight hurting her eyes.

She needed to escape, she looked out of the window it was bush everywhere. Looking for a door she found the kitchen. It looked so ideal painted a homely orange, with tiles above the counter that had pictures of chickens and ducks. It revealed nothing of the horrors that had happened here. She opened the built in fridge finding a bottle of water and some bread from the wooden bread bin. Ideally she would love to find her boots but she could hear him stirring. Not wanting to have her eyes gorged out or be whipped she fought with the glass back door it was locked so she used a saucepan to smash it open. Reaching through she managed to cut her wrist. She looked round and grabbed the 2 tea towels hanging by the sink before reaching through again. Just as she had opened the door she heard a roar from behind her and was tackled to the floor.

She fought him as hard as she could twisting and kicking him in the balls. He doubled up releasing her momentarily. She seized the opportunity standing looking for a weapon anything. An old garden rake was only a few meters away resting up against the wooden walls of the house. She ran he followed. Just as she grabbed it she felt his hand on her shoulder. She spun around hitting him as hard as she could, catching his chest. He grabbed the rake yanking it out of her grip and used it roughly pressing it against her throat. She felt her breathing become harder. The world was fading

"I always knew you'd be a challenge" he whispered grinning.

"Please" Lara begged

"Bye bye rescue doll" he said.

Lara felt desperately for anything she could use to fight him off. Then somehow found the strength. She wasn't going to die like this. She kicked out again catching his shin it was enough for him to release her. She ran around a corner picking up a spade. With one finally effort she hit him with it, the blow landing again on his head. He was dazed and fell. Wasting no time she ran to the other side of the house where she had dropped the bread, tea towels and water knowing if she was going to survive in the bush that would help, then she made a break for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She ran for 30 minutes over rough soil, twigs and rocks until she stopped her body unable to take anymore. She sat quietly listening for any sign she had been followed. Hearing nothing she relaxed slightly taking stock of herself now the adrenaline was fading. Top to toe she reminded herself.

She had hit her head at some point; a small trail of blood was running down her face. Her throat was bruised but she could breath. Ribs also felt bruised but weren't broken as she could still run. Her back felt hurt, probably from rolling on the broken glass as were her hands. Her legs felt mainly ok her feet were throbbing. She had enough water for a day but she knew she should be able to find some more. The bread could keep her going for 3 days but her wounds would likely become a problem before then. She looked round hoping bandage would appear but no luck she had the tea towels. She took each one wrapping it around her feet knowing he could track the blood and they were more likely to get infected than her other wounds. For now she wanted to get as much space between her and the house. He was ex-army, trained in tracking prey.

She looked at the sky it was still daylight, the sun was setting giving her a compass. She had no idea where he had taken her too so she couldn't tell which way was best. She picked a bearing taking her away from the house. If she found a river she could follow it downstream as most of the coast had people there. If not at least she would have a supply of water. She walked until it got dark where she found a hollowed out tree. Checking it as carefully as she could in the dimming light for spiders and snakes she climbed in.

Overnight the temperatures dropped Lara really wanted a blanket and bandages but neither appeared. She ate a slice of bread and sipped the water before curling into a ball and trying to sleep as the temperature around her dropped further.

At rescue special op headquarters the team all sat, trying to think of a way to help the police. The inactivity and worry was killing them, suddenly Jordan stood up running to the map Vince had spread out. Everyone gathered around.

"Remember Dean when we rescued the guy" he said

"We should have left him" Dean muttered, Jordan ignored him too excited about his lead

"He had us drop him off at the house we searched today but there is no way he walked there from that house and there were no cars in the car park" Jordan observed

"So how did he get there unless…." Dean said catching on

"He lives close." Jordan finished

"Genius" Heidi whispered as everyone poured over the map.

"It narrows it down to perhaps 20 houses as that area is mostly bush." Vince observed

"I'll call the police" Michelle said

"We'll have a drive round see if we can see any silver Mercedes I mean not many of those house are going to even have a car." Dean offered

"Ok Dean take Heidi and Jordan, Chase I'll go with you" Vince said not wanting to be left out

"I'll ride with Vince" Michelle said there was no way she was missing out on this. Nobody argued it would be wasting time.

They divided up the houses numbering them before driving off.

The first few houses were a bust for both, Dean started feeling the pressure as he drove up another driveway. They'd check for the silver Mercedes then flash Mark and Lara's photo so far no luck. It was there 7th house when they saw a flash of silver.

"Rescue 1 to rescue command we found a silver Mercedes house number 7. We are going to have a look around" Dean said climbing out of the car.

"Rescue command to rescue 1 we are on our way so is the police so be careful" Michelle said,

They climbed out the car circling cautiously around the house. As the rounded the back Dean found a spade with blood on it.

"I found blood" he called to Jordan and Heidi who had gone the other way.

"So have we" Jordan called, Dean dropped the spade going to where they were. The backdoor was smashed glass lined the floor covered in blood.

"Rescue command, this is rescue 1 we found blood and a smashed door. We are entering the building" Dean radioed.

"Rescue 1 we are 5 minutes out the police are 30 minutes away." Vince said. Dean nodded to Jordan and Heidi to be prepared. They entered the kitchen surprised this wasn't what they expected. Searching the house they found a white washed lounge with blue arms chairs and a wood fire and a double bedroom painted a pale green a white bed spread. Under the stair was a door. By the front door was a pair of boots. Heidi found them.

"Dean, Jordan these are Lara's boots and socks" she said confidently only this morning she had commented on the non-regulation yellow socks with purple flowers on them.

"So she was here" Dean said trying the last door the under stair cupboard. To his surprise there was a set of stairs trailing down into inky blackness. Dean got his torch out flashing the light down.

A chair lay broken on the floor blood surrounding it trailing up the walls in long thin lines. Around the edge was a camera and a screen. On the other wall was a whip and a row of vials and needles as well as medical instruments. Dean gripped the wall for support Lara had been here but was gone. She must have escaped into the bush with Mark following.

He heard a car pull up outside and went out.

"She was here I think she escaped" he said in lieu of a greeting. "Her boots are here and there is evidence of an escape the back door is all smashed" Michelle looked at the darkness of the sky it was 11pm and pitch black. Searching now would be dangerous,

"We wait first light we begin the search" she decided

"I think she is injured badly, there is a lot of blood in the basement and by the smashed door" Dean informed them.

"Show me" Michelle ordered walking into the house Vince and Chase hot on their heels. The police arrived soon after. Securing the house, they took the camera checking the photos. Michelle asked to look but the police refused. After one officer looked and then vomited Michelle doubted she wanted to see it.

They camped out in the garden overnight the police officers keeping watch in case Mark returned.

As dawn broke at 4am the team was geared up, team 1 with Vince, and Chase, team 2 Heidi, Dean and Jordan. Each had an armed officer with them Michelle would co-ordinate the police SAR teams when they arrived.

"There" Dean pointed out evidence of a broken brush. They hurried after it aware that Mark had a head start on them. As the trail got less obvious they decided to split. The fact they knew Lara wouldn't go back towards the house only left 2 general directions. They walked calling out Lara's name.

Mark had also awoken, he had to get her back. She was really going to pay for this, he had wanted a challenge not an escapee. When she had ran off he'd taken the time going into the house and bandaging his wounds then packed a sleeping bag, knife, plenty of water and food, map, compass, GPS tracking, decent hiking boots and mostly important his gun. She wasn't going to escape this time. Then he began the stroll feeling the exhilaration of hunting his prey once again.

Lara had also awoken at first light. She was cold and stiff but knew she had to get going. Wrapping up the bread and water she began walking listening carefully for any water or movement. Hearing nothing she sipped her water and ate some more of her bread aware she needed the energy to walk the distance she would need to cover to escape.

Getting her bearings she began walking all the time listening for signs of being followed and trying to cover her tracks. Then she heard it the most beautiful sound she had ever heard water ahead trickling. With a sudden spurt of energy she ran towards it. Arriving she downed the rest of her bottle of water before refilling it. Then carefully she used the water to wash out some of the wounds on her arms and cleaned her feet. She didn't reapply the tea towels instead slinging them over each shoulder choosing to walk along the stream for a bit to break her tracks and cool her aching, sore feet.

As midday arrived she sat on the bank her pruned feet drying on the grass. She drank the whole bottle of water again aware she was still dehydrated and that the river was becoming faster and narrower. She really couldn't walk in it anymore and if the bank became too high going down to get water would become dangerous.

Noticing the plants on the river bank she smiled, knowing they were edible. She walked across picking them out and eating them until she was full. Although not the most flavoursome thing she had eaten they weren't bad. She put what she could fit into the bread bag. Slowly hobbling she began walking down the left hand side of the river. As always with walking she focused on the goal this time it wasn't finding a lost walker it was about survival just one foot in front of the other.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope everyone had a great Christmas, thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 9

The groups had split up as they lost Lara's trail each agreeing to take a different route. The armed guards kept up with their fast pace as they kept calling for Lara.

"Hang on sssh" Vince ordered, as they heard someone moving in the brush. Slowly they edged towards the noise unaware if it was Lara or Mark. As they neared they saw it was Mark. Quietly Vince clicked the radio

"Rescue 2 portable to rescue base we have Mark in our site" he whispered before giving the grid reference. The noise alerted Mark as he pointed his gun towards them.

"Come out bitch" he ordered. Vince and Chase raised their arms in surrender leaving behind the armed officer who got himself in position ready to take his shot.

"Not quite who I wanted but close" Mark said "she'll suffer knowing you died because of her." He lifted the gun to point at Chase before he could squeeze off a shot his chest exploded. Chase and Vince ducked still managing to get covered in blood. They wiped it off as their radio came to life

"Chase Vince come in we heard gunshots are you ok" Dean's worried voice came over the radio

"We are both fine Mark Summers is dead" Vince reported.

"Oh thank God" Michelle said. "Ok teams keep searching we still have to find Lara"

Again they focused on the goal finding Lara safely.

Deep in the bush not too far away Lara heard the gunshot. She knew it was Mark and wondered who he had shot if anyone maybe it was his way of reminding her he was still out there on her trail, either way she wasn't about to take the risk of slowing down. She had already noticed the edges of her wounds were pink and swollen. Infection had set in without antibiotics it wouldn't take long for the bush to finish her off.

She kept walking thinking of the people who would miss her. Not her family there was nobody left. Her mum was dead and her dad in a care home suffering dementia. Last time she had visited him he'd told her all about his daughter and her gymnastics never clicking it was his daughter he was telling. She had cousins, aunties and uncles somewhere but hadn't heard from them since her mum had died.

Friends were slightly better, she knew the rescue guys would miss her but outside work there wasn't anyone. It was sad she realised the people at her funeral would those she had met through work. Dean would take it the hardest she decided. He'd ordered them to split up and it had made it easy to kidnap her. Plus there had always been an undercurrent with them. Feelings they had never spoken but both knew they felt. Maybe if she survived she would have to explore that further. Michelle would probably also feel bad wondering if hearing the confession would have stopped the stalker. Lara really wished she had mentioned it earlier maybe this could have been stopped.

She stumbled slightly, only will power holding her up. She knew she needed to hole down it would be dark soon. Day 2 in the bush was ending. She stumbled again as she walked towards the edge of the cliff the bank having long ago become rock sloping upwards. Just a couple of meters down was a in cropping ledge. At the worst it would shelter her from wind and rain. Cursing herself for getting so distracted and not noticing the infringing darkness she carefully climbed down surprised when the ledge lead to a small cave about 1 meter round. It would be warmer and harder to find she hoped. Inside she sipped her water and ate some bread and reed before curling up into a ball and falling into a restless sleep.

Both rescue teams elected to stay out and camp so they wouldn't have to re-track there steps. A new search tactic had been formed after Michelle had asked the team what they would do to get to safety and their priorities all had said water and follow the stream down. Only 2 rivers ran in the search area and although they both joined up they wanted to find Lara as quickly as possible.

First light they were up and ready the strain of pushing themselves showed on their faces. Their bodies were aching but none of them would admit to wanting a break.

Lara had woken up shivering the temperatures had dropped sharply in the night the clear skies of the day allowing the frost of the night. She decided to leave early just as light was breaking to get more of a head start. She climbed back up the cliff as she reached the top she put her hand out feeling a sharp pain in her wrist. To her horror a snake slithered away, black in colour with orange rings. It looked like a hooded snake although she couldn't be sure from the brief glance. Snapping to work she remembered her training a pressure bandage was needed. She unwrapped the tea towel from her foot and wrapped it around her arm using a stick to stop her from using it. So far there was just localised pain from the site but she knew it might not last long.

She began walking the need to find help more urgent. She knew her wounds were infected and now with a snake bite the effects of both would be worsened. She moved from the edge slightly as she began to feel dizzy and so thirsty. Only will power stopped her from drinking all her water she knew it would be a bad idea. She heard something

"Hey Lara" her mother said sitting next to her.

"Mum?" she asked

"Just wait here sweetie they'll find you soon" she said stroking Lara's fevered brow

"I can't mum I don't want him to find me I miss you mum" she said

"I know Lara I miss you too, just rest" With that she disappeared and Lara felt her eyes grow heavy and close.

She woke midday feeling tired, sick and dizzy, everywhere hurt. She knew she had to continue.

She was walking when Dean appeared

"Come on Lara don't give in"

"I don't know how much longer I can go Dean. I can't go back there either" Lara complained feeling exhausted.

"You're stronger than this" Dean warned

"You always did see the best in me" Lara said with a smile

"Well there is so much good to see" Dean replied.

"Why does everyone leave me?" Lara asked

"I won't Lara I'm going to find you I promise but you have to keep going don't give in" Lara nodded taking his hand as she began tackling a sharp cliff.

He disappeared as they reached the top. Lara continued the downhill making it easier. At the bottom se removed the tea towel off her foot intending to swap it when she heard a noise. She knew he was there. It was Mark, she ran, she knew he was following her.

As she pushed her way through the bush she lost her bread and her water. She didn't stop it wasn't as important as getting away from him. She tripped over a tree and fell her leg shooting pains of agony everywhere. She knew she wouldn't be able to move so needed to get under cover and get her leg splinted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean, Heidi and Jordan continued down the river shouting for Lara, their voices becoming hoarse. It was Jordan who spotted it first the blood soaked footprints then a dirty tea towel. He called Dean and Heidi over beore radioing

"Recuse base this is rescue 5 we have found bloody footprints and a tea towel, I think its Lara's" He said giving his grid reference

"Rescue base I'm sending rescue 2 to your position I want you to track her do you copy rescue 2" Michelle asked this being the only positive lead

"Rescue 2 we copy we are about 20minutes away" Vince informed them.

"This way" Dean called following the bloody footprints. They followed the footprints carefully and calmly.

"I found something" Heidi called picking a water bottle out of a bush and a packet of bread with reeds in.

"Lara's?" Dean asked

"Must be otherwise it would be swarming with ants or mice by now, means its fresh and she must be nearby" Heidi offered

"Also means she is confused she wouldn't chuck water or food away otherwise" Dean said being practical, he pressed his radio

"Rescue base this is rescue 1 portable we found a water bottle we think its Lara's"

"Empty?" Michelle queried

"No" Dean said aware it said a lot for Lara's health "but it is still fresh"

"Ok rescue 1 continue on I'll have a helicopter ready for medevac" Michelle said. They continued tracking on the muddier soil it was harder slowing them down. They still shouted for Lara three shouts then a silence to allow her to answer back.

"Lara, Lara, LARA" Dean shouted.

"I'm here help" they heard

"Lara" Dean exclaimed as the split off to search the area.

"What are you doing back?" She asked he followed the sound of her voice thinking it was the best sound ever even if she sounded confused

"Back Lara, where did I go?" Dean asked confused

"Away everyone goes away" he rounded the corner and saw her.

"Lara," he whispered glad he had found her. He ran over noting her injuries as he did Heidi and Jordan just steps behind him.

"Ok Lara we got you just lie down where does it hurt" Dean asked

"Everywhere" she responded, Jordan tapped his radio

"We got her" he said, knowing that is all he would have to say.

"Is she ok?" Michelle asked,

"She is conscious, Dean is assessing her now" Jordan told them.

"My head feels fuzzy, my arm hurts, my feet" Lara said fighting through the fog "I was bitten" she whispered.

"By what?" Lara what bit you?" Dean asked

"I found a snake bite" Heidi reported, working on the pressure bandage. While Dean got IV access and started a bag of fluids.

"Rescue base we need snake anti-venom, Lara has cuts and bruises most look infected, I think her leg is broken and she is feverish and dehydrated"

"Rescue 2 to rescue base were about 5 minutes away over" Vince reported, Dean started with the top to toes.

"Ok Lara we need to put some oxygen on you" he said placing a non rebreathe mask onto her.

"No Dean it's not going to work" Lara protested,

"Lara keep it on, come on" Dean said her airway was clear, her breathing easy but fast, but that could be from the agitation. He did a pulse and a blood pressure, her pulse was fast her blood pressure low, signs of both infection and dehydration. Her temperature elevated which indicated infection. Onto pain he gave some morphine and noted her GCS was 14 with the confusion marking it down. Carefully he ordered Heidi to begin splinting her leg, her toes were still pink and it had a pulse. Her feet were torn up so she cleaned them as best as they could. Jordan assembled the stretcher while Dean monitored her condition and kept her awake.

"Rescue 2 portable to rescue base, she has infected wounds, a snake bite and a broken leg. She is still conscious. Over" Dean told them

"OK the helicopter is at 49 56 72 and waiting for you with the anti-venom rescue base out" Michelle said.

"Rescue base we've arrived a rescue 1's position" Vince reported, happy to see Lara alive. "OK Dean where we at?" he asked.

"Breathing is fast 26, pulse is 130, BP 90 over 40, temp 39.8, she is alert but disorientated, we've put a pressure dressing on the snake bite, splinted the leg and dressed the worse of the wounds. There is a litre of Hartman's running though as fast as it will. Jordan has assembled the stretcher" Dean reported

"Ok, Heidi how is the splint going" Vince asked taking charge

"I'm done" Heidi reported just taping the last dressing on.

"Ok be ready to roll on 3" Vince said, "Lara this is going to hurt"

"No I can walk" She protested trying to fight them not remembering they were real and here to help her

"I know that Lara be humour us" Vince told her taking the head as Dean grabbed her middle and Heidi and Chase supported her bad leg as Jordan slid the stretcher in.

"Arghhhhh get off me" Lara screamed the pain making her think Mark had her,

"Easy Lara your safe" Dean soothed to some avail, she stopped kicking anyway. Until they began strapping her onto the stretcher

"Nooooo please noooo get off me please help help" Lara begged

"Lara your safe" Dean said trying to hide the frustration she was obviously traumatised and confused

"The chair she thinks she is in the chair" Heidi said remembering that contraption she must have been restrained in

"Lara, we need to attach you to the stretcher. I won't tie your head, arms or legs ok so you can undo it anytime you want" Heidi offered. Lara relaxed as the straps went round as loosely as they could while still holding her on the stretcher. She held still long enough for them to lift the stretcher, Vince and Heidi one end, Chase and Jordan the other, Dean walked alongside it squeezing the fluids in.

"Don't leave me" she begged

"We are not going anywhere" Vince said "You're going to be ok, Mark is dead" he told her

"No" Lara said not understanding "I don't want to go back" she began panicking and trying to climb off the stretcher, slowly they lowered it down

"Lara, LARA you are safe, do you trust me?" Dean asked,

"Yes" Lara mumbled her eyes finding his

"Good then relax, we are getting you out of here" he promised.

She did leaning back into the stretcher. Dean was safe, Dean said she was going to be ok. She felt so confused her head feeling funny. Mark was here he had been chasing her, Vince had said something about dead was he dead? Was she? Was all this, another hallucination it made her head hurt. The swaying of the stretcher made her want to sleep but the voices were telling her to stay awake. She didn't want to annoy them but it was getting harder they were so far away.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay, my nan is really ill. Anyway because updates might be slower I'm making them longer

Chapter 11

Arriving at the helicopter they quickly gave the anti-venom please to see an improvement. Dean climbed in volunteering to escort her, the crew agreeing wordlessly by giving him a helmet.

"We'll be right behind you" Vince promised as the helicopter door closed, it took off and began the journey to hospital.

They stood there watching the helicopter depart before marking the shortest route out just under an hours walk to the road where someone could pick them up. They packed the stretcher away and began the trek.

It was 90 minutes later when they pulled up to the hospital. They walked in Dean meeting them in the lobby

"They've taken her to surgery to pin the leg and clean and debride the worse of the wounds. They've given her some antibiotics and she has reacted well. At the moment they don't know anymore but they think physically she will be ok" Dean explained

They sat in the cafeteria and waited patiently drinking galleons of coffee. It was 4 hours after Dean announced Lara had gone to theatre when the phone rang to tell them she was out and settled in a private room and was allowed visitors.

Normally they were only allowed 2 visitors in at a time however this nurse could see the worry on their faces and knew that visitors often cheered a patient up. Plus being rescue they'd be quiet and professional and as the patient was in a side room they'd get in nobody else's way.

They crowded into the room Heidi and Dean sitting on the chairs everyone else standing. They noted the dressings to her arm the big cast on her leg, she had a smaller dressing to her temple. Going under the dressing on her arm was some fluids and IV paracetamol, a fan also blowing to keep her temperature down. A quickly glance at the obs machine next to her showed that her pulse was slightly less at 105 and her blood pressure had improved.

"Lara" Dean called quietly as she began to stir drifting in and out of sleep. They noticed her heart rate increasing as she woke she was panicking they knew why.

"Calm down Lara you're ok you're safe. We got you Mark is dead" Dean reassured it seemed to work as her pulse slowed down.

"Dean?" she asked

"Yes Lara it's me"

"Don't forgot to tie the ropes tight" she warned. He looked at everyone confused but kept his voice soothing

"Ok I'll do them as tight as I can" he promised

"OK" she said going back to sleep apparently reassured by what he had said. The door to the room opened as the nurse came in

"Don't mind me" she told them as she rechecked Lara's observations and put up the antibiotic. "The doctor is just outside he'd like to talk to the next of kin, we have it as a Dean Gallagher and Michelle LeTourneau." Neither Dean nor Michelle looked surprised Lara having asked both of them to do it once her father's dementia had become too bad.

Outside they met with a man in scrubs

"Well its good news, the leg was a simple screw she can start weight baring on it immediately, we have cleaned all the wounds and dressed them. None of them were serious enough to need anything more than stitches but will obviously hinder her physio as she will struggle to use crutches with her feet and struggle to use a wheel chair with her hands. She had some glass embedded in her back which I'm pleased to say we removed. There might be some scaring but I imagine it will be barely visible. I would say that the wound she be healed sufficiently within a week and we can start physio then. I expect her to be in hospital 10days, off work for 2 weeks then only on light duties. In 7 weeks we will see her progress but she might be able to go back onto full duties. I recommend she sees someone professional I have a few colleagues I can recommend if you need"

"No we have someone thank you" Michelle said

"OK, the police will be by tomorrow to get a statement and we have had a few phone calls from the hospitals press office they were wondering if you would like to make a statement"

"I will" Michelle said aware that the press were vultures an early statement could make all the difference get the press and the public on the right side.

They went back into the room to relay the news to the others. Michelle and Vince left first to go and draft the press release along with the rescue lawyers. Then the nurse politely chucked them all out until the morning when she would allow one of them back in before visiting times. It was agreed Dean would be the one to come back.

Lara awoke several times in the night the nurses managing to soothe her as long as the light was on and she could sit up and move freely.

Dean arrived slightly earlier than agreed but the nurses said nothing allowing him into the room. Lara had been washed and was sat out of bed her leg elevated on a foot stool.

"Hey you look better" Dean stated, Lara smiled she was feeling better, the pain was a lot less and her head felt less muddled. She knew she was safe but didn't really remember the rescue.

"Hey Dean, I feel better, thank you for rescuing me although I don't really remember it" she admitted.

"Always" he promised as a knock at the door interrupted them. It was the police. Dean felt Lara tense as they came in.

"Hello Lara, Dean I'm Detective Bell and this is Detective Cross we just have a few questions" a thin brunette asked gently taking a seat on the chair next to Dean her rather strapping colleague standing behind her his brown hair reminding Lara of Chases.

"Ok" she consented.

"Good, now we found the photographs that he had taken and now he is dead there is no prosecution case this is merely for the record, if it gets too much that is fine." Detective Bell reassured her. Lara nodded her understanding reaching and gripping Dean's hand

"We will be recording this ok?" Bell warned, again Lara nodded

"OK interview at 0910 on 5th April 2011 at North Shore hospital, attending is Detective's Bell and Cross and Dean Gallagher and Lara Knight case number 7898884, Lara in your own words please describe the incident involving Mark Shepard" Bell said, Lara gripped Dean's had as she considered where to start.

"We were called to a rescue, over a month ago now. Mark Shepard was the victim he had slipped off a cliff at Peaks pike while walking. I was given the role of abseiling down to him, I reassured him secured him and we were hauled up. He seemed normal grateful but normal. It was about a week later I started noticing things, it's hard to put your finger on but strange movements in the corner of your eye, seeing the same car 3 times in a day, things seemed to move in my home. I thought I was being paranoid. I doubled back on myself and set traps round my home and nothing was disturbed so I figured I was imaging things. Michelle asked me on errr" she paused it had only been 3 days since that conversation, it seemed like so much longer

"She asked me if I was ok, I was going to tell her but we had a shout. We got to the shout and we split up to look for Nathan." She stopped, tearing up, "Oh God he died because of me" she sobbed, Dean gently lifted her chin.

"No Lara Nathan is safe because of you, he broke his arm but he has a cast on it which apparently he wants you to sign. He is already out of hospital" Dean reassured her, Lara smiled still crying, he had lied.

"He lied he said he'd killed them because I'd left the note" Lara informed them.

"Going back to the rescue" Bell prompted Lara took a deep breath in before continuing.

"So we split up I was walking along the path to check the car park, kids are more likely to stick to the path. I saw his shoe and radioed. Then there was a gun." She touched her head remembered the coolness of the barrel against her temple.

"He said I better lie if I told anyone or hinted there was anything wrong he would kill me and Nathan so I sent false grid references. I had to give him my radio and drop my alarm, he searched me. Then he let me patch Nathan up before ordering me to carry him. I put him on a ledge and managed to write a note and he let me radio my real position before he electrocuted me it hurt a lot then I don't remember anything until I woke up in the chair." She stopped as all the memories came back to her. Dean squeezed her hand again.

"I couldn't move," she said even that short sentence was hard to say.

"It's ok take you time" Bell encouraged

"He was there, taking photos, there was flashes. He told me he had killed Nathan. He told me about Debroah, he seemed to love her but then he killed her, there were photos, a lot of photos, he killed so many, then posed them like they were dolls." Lara stopped the memories overwhelming her. She knew she was shaking and felt really sick. Dean was there with a vomit bowl as the small amount of toast she had had for breakfast came back.

"I'm sorry" Lara apologised.

"It's ok" Bell soothed, "We saw the presentation he made and the other victims we are working on identifying them as we speak"

"Deborah was his wife. Maggie a doctor I think she was a psychiatrist. Claire was a vet he met her after taking a dog to her. Simone an actress was in spiderman. Kirsty was a chef she wanted to travel. Kate was a street racer she tried to escape. Maria was a ballerina. Samantha was a programmer designed inserts for games. Helen was a photographer he wanted her to appreciate his genius she refused. He killed them all. He wasn't walking by that cliff he was getting rid of Helen's body" Lara said, she knew those 9 names would never leave her. Their faces would haunt her dreams for a long time to come.

"How did you escape?" Bell asked

"He left me alone; I knew if I didn't escape I would die, before becoming another photo in the presentation. I rocked the chair I thought he would hear me but he didn't it tipped and the arm broke off. I managed to untie myself and waited behind the door. He came in and I whacked him on the back of the head with it and then ran. The stairs came out by the kitchen I took the water and some bread. The door I had to smash it. Then he tackled me. We fought and he was strangling me." Lara was touching her throat. Dean gently touched her wrist

"You survived, you made it" he reassured her

"I hit him in the head with a spade and then ran. I knew he wouldn't be down for long. I ran into the bush. I was running for ages I kept hearing him behind me then I picked a direction and just ran. The first night I slept in a tree then continued I found water and decided to follow it. It was soothing but then the banks grew to cliffs. On the second night I found a ledge on the cliff, it lead to a cave. I knew it would be warmer and drier, it was so cold. I was climbing up and grabbed something squishy, it was a snake it bit me. I did a pressure dressing but I only had a tea towel. I knew I needed help and started walking. It was so hot and I felt so dizzy but then my mum was there. She helped me but then she left me again. I was about to give when you came Dean" Lara said to Dean's confusion

"You said you wouldn't leave me, that you would find me and you did" Dean smiled guessing she was hallucination

"I will always find you Lara" he promised. They forgot for a moment they weren't alone until Bell cleared her throat.

"Then he was there chasing me, he wanted me back I was running, I tripped and my leg hurt. I couldn't run anymore so hid, it got cold and then I was being tied down again. I remember a loud noise then I was here" Lara said the last few hours of her ordeal being blurred by the fever and snake bite.

"Ok, we can confirm that Mark Shepard is dead he was identified by his sister. We can also confirm we have found 8 bodies of females, we haven't found Helen yet, and might never do so. It is likely he killed both his mother and his father taking his kill count to 11 people that we know of currently. You were very lucky" Bell claimed Lara nodded.

"What now?" she asked

"We will use the information you gave us and photos he took to identify the victims and try get some closure for their families" Bell promised. Lara nodded

"We will leave you now; there are 2 uniformed police officers on your door to stop the press getting in. Mark Summers is being described as one of Australia's worst serial killers there is a lot of interest. They closed the door as Lara looked to Dean for an explanation.

"You survived, your photo is in every paper, on every news channel in the world" Dean said gravely, Lara looked shocked

"Me?"

"Yep they are all clambering over themselves for an interview with you, or any of rescue, there is talk of a book deal too if you are interested" Dean offered

"I think I'll pass, I just want things to be normal" she said

"I know, when you get out Vince has arranged for us to all stay somewhere safe until this has passed." Dean promised.

"Stay with me" Lara begged, the news all too much. After escaping the house and getting to freedom she had never thought past that.

"Ok, Lara I've never told you but I love you" Dean whispered the thought of losing her broke his heart. Lara grinned kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Dean, but we need to take this slow date first." Dean nodded.

"When you get out of here I'm going to take you to the nicest place I can find" he warned her

"Why wait until then this hospital food sucks" Lara complained. Dean nodded

"I'll be right back, you need anything else?" he asked

"My own clothes, magazine and my mobile" Lara listed, Dean smiled and kissed her on the cheek,

"I'll be back, I promise" Dean said as he left the room he rang Heidi she promised to go with Jordan to pack Lara a bag of things she would need. He'd been reassured that although there were press camped outside the hospital none of them had staked out Lara's house knowing she was at the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Well nan is out of her coma so things are improving

Chapter 12

While he was gone the nurse came in and changed all of Lara's dressings. He was waiting outside as she left. He knocked awaiting her answer before entering holding a pizza. Lara grinned

"I love you so much" She said opening the box. It was her favourite flavour barbeque chicken he also handed her a coke digging into his spicy meatball pizza.

"Sorry no beer but I figured the staff wouldn't approve." He remarked, Lara nodded, in the afternoon, Chase and Jordan visited, Vince and Michelle brought pasta for tea, Heidi and Jordan taking the evening shift and bringing clothes. This was the pattern for the next 9 days each of the rescue guys taking it in turn to sit with Lara and keep her company bringing in food for her.

Whilst in hospital it gave her chance to do the compulsory 3 visits from the psychologist who was happy Lara was making progress.

Lara was happy her wounds had healed to the extent she had begun physio with arm crutches. He was doing well and would be discharged 10 days after being admitted. So far Michelle and Vince had worked their magic with the press doing a few interviews with Lara's permission pushing rescue's agenda and keeping the attention off her. But there was rising pressure to get an interview with the victim herself. Michelle working as Lara's advocate had been refusing all but this had changed as Lara realised she could earn $100,000 from just 1 interview. She wasn't going to keep any of the money, knowing it would improve rescue services and she'd be able to give some to her charities she agreed as long as Michelle and Dean could sit with her. It was agreed so on the day of discharge Lara was wheeled out of the hospital via a service exit to the TV studio. She read through the list of questions they had prepared it was agreed they would only ask the questions on this list.

Lara had make up done already wearing her rescue uniform. She felt stronger wearing it and Michelle agreed it was publicity for them. The studio was just happy it let the cameras see the bruises on the throat and the bandages going up the arms.

She sat on a sofa opposite the host Maria a petite brunette who immediately put Lara at ease. The reason Michelle had choose this show was due to the sensitive nature they'd displayed with similar cases.

"Good morning viewers. I'm here with Lara Knight a true survivor she has agreed to give us her story exclusively. Good morning Lara" she greeted

"Good morning" Lara said finding her voice and breathing through the nerves. She met Dean's eye he was standing behind the camera giving her the strength she needed.

"You work with rescue special operations that sounds like a dangerous and exciting job?"

"It's both, there is nothing better than the feeling you get after rescuing someone and I love climbing and abseiling. I'm lucky my job entails the things I love while helping people, and I work with such a great team of people there my best friends and my family" Lara said passionately.

"Ok now about 4 weeks ago you rescued a Mark Summers tell us about it?"

"It was a really simple rescue he was stuck part way down the cliff. We set up the ropes I abseiled down put a harness onto him and we got hoisted up"

"Wow sounds dramatic"

"It was a textbook rescue, sometimes we get lucky" Lara said. Maria carefully guided her through all the events, Lara explaining it all calmly, this was the 3rd time she had retold it, the police, the psychologist and now the press, it was becoming easier as she became more detached each time it was retold.

"And cut" the producer called. He came over

"That was great you did really well" he encouraged.

"Thank you" Lara said hugging Dean the Michelle.

They drove out of the studio, it was agreed Lara would stay with Dean, as she couldn't cope living by herself and it would hopefully be harder for the press to find her.

It was a week later when Lara hobbled out of the rescue truck taking the stairs one by one she was on strict light duty. While it sucked to be stuck inside while everyone else went on rescues at least she was back at work. Since she had done the interview press interest had dropped, the latest big story being Justin Bieber was dating some Australian girl. Lara found she couldn't care she was just glad the attention wasn't on her.

The sessions with the psychologist were going really well. Lara knew she would never forget what had happened but slowly she was moving on. Each day she got better she lived she move on slightly from the pain. That's not to say she didn't have nightmares but Dean was there every step of the way guiding her waking her and distracting her as she needed. There relationship was going well living together and working together worked perfectly as they found after only a few disputes they worked seemingly together. Lara was now dreading the time that she would have to move out she hadn't brought it up yet but unless Dean wanted her to stay soon she'd be well enough to leave.

6 weeks after the operation the cast came off. The first thing Lara did was to wash it. It was amazing how much junk could get down a cast in such a short time. The after shaving a liberally amount of moisturiser was applied. She hated how pale, and thin it looked she knew she would have to work out lots to get it back to being normal. She went to physio after walking with crutches. It felt strange to walk more normally. She could actually move her ankle and although it was stiff and slightly painful to move Lara was more than happy to bare it. The physio gave her exercises and would review her weekly. Lara was determined to exceed expectations it wouldn't be 2 more months off active duty she'd go mad by that time doing desk duty!

She hobbled outside making sure she put the right amount of weight on her foot doing it exactly like the physio had shown her it was slow going. Outside she noticed the rescue truck she sped up grinning as Dean and Heidi jumped out.

"Wow you're walking" Heidi exclaimed

"Yes soon I'll be back on rescue" Lara declared stubbornly. Missing the look Heidi and Dean exchanged they'd were worried she'd push herself and promised each other to watch her to make sure she didn't.

"Come on we better get back before Michelle throws a fit" Dean joked knowing Michelle wouldn't as bosses went she was pretty understanding.

He began driving they chatted, Lara sitting in the back seat already doing her exercises flexing and relaxing her foot.

Suddenly Dean braked as a car ran the lights, it skidded across the junction crashing into a busy café. Immediately he pulled over Heidi radioing base for back up

"Lara stay here" Dean ordered, grabbing the medical kit out of the back of the truck and running to the car driver. Heidi was directing the walking wounded to one area and spectators to another. Lara ignored him hobbling out. She could be useful, she knew she could.


	13. Chapter 13

My nan is dying now please keep her in your prays thank you

Chapter 13

Slowly she climbed out of the truck grabbing a medical pack and hobbling over to the accident. Heidi was assessing the walking wounded dressing a partially nasty gash on a young man's arm. Dean had climbed into the car and was working on the driver.

Lara surveyed the area working out where the biggest clinical need was when something caught her eye. Under the fallen rubble of the café a hand was visible and moving. Putting down her crutches she carefully lowered herself to the floor lifting some of the light rubble uncovering the arm up to about 6 inches below the shoulder. Lying down she could see a young girl about 15 years old she was wearing a school uniform. Assessing what she could see the girl was pinned by her legs, had a nasty head wound and had a hefty piece of concrete just resting on her arm However where her main body lay was actually fairly safe and quite roomy.

"Hey I'm Lara can you tell me your name?" Lara asked getting out a cannulation kit it was important to get fluids and IV access.

"Bethany. It hurts" the girl said. Lara mentally checked airway off her assessment. She studied the girls breathing noting it was regular and even slightly fast at 24 but that was probably the pain and shock. She knew it would be too risky to pass an oxygen mask through in case she knocked the precariously balanced concrete. She could however pop the oxygen saturations monitor on the finger and the blood pressure cuff on the exposed arm.

The sats probe gave the sats at 95% out of 100% not to bad Lara mused the pulse was again fast at 111 but that could be pain or something more serious. She gave the morphine 10mg knowing it would work quickly. She called a bystander over hooking up fluids

"Hold this up and push this gently but often" she ordered as she stood up with difficulty. She assessed the concrete structures one bit was part of the roof the other the wall. The roof part should lift with one and shouldn't disturb any other parts of the rubble the brick wall was crumbled they'd have to remove it brick by brick. She hobbled to the truck her crutches abandoned and grabbed the scaffolding and airbag. It would lift and stabilise the concrete column. A bystander rushed to help carry the items Lara showing him where to bring it.

"Can I help?" he offered, "I'm a builder I can assemble this" he offered

"That would be great over there ready to slip in" she ordered positioning the airbags. She noticed back up was here and Vince was making his way over, he looked more concerned than annoyed.

"Lara what you got?" he asked, Lara ran him though the situation and the plan. He didn't like it but realised Lara was the only one small enough to fit into the gap and clear the bricks of the causality.

"Ok we go slowly" he ordered. Lara nodded putting on the helmet and glasses. They inflated the airbags and slipped the scaffolding in. Once deemed safe Lara slipped into the gap, she popped the oxygen mask onto her and bandage the small wound to the shoulder splinting it. Lara figured it was broken, she transferred the blood pressure cuff onto the non-broken arm. Then slowly moved herself into a position to move the bricks. Carefully she stacked them to the side then suddenly the whole ground shook

"Lara get out of there" Vince ordered, Lara tried but the scaffolding collapsed before she could move. It was dark, she was trapped again she couldn't move couldn't breathe. She was waiting for him to come back. There was a man shouting loudly, was it him. The verges of panic were almost forcing her into a cationic state, then she felt a calming presence,

"Lara honey your safe breath for me" it was her mum, taking her hand, "Focus you need to save her" Lara looked at where her mum was pointing the girl Bethany she was injured. "Keep moving those bricks get her ready you won't have long" her mum warned disappearing.

2 more chapters left


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was enough to bring Lara out of the nightmare and concentrate on Bethany. Firstly to free her, the too stabilise the legs both were cut and bruised but nothing more serious. As soon as they were free they could both be pulled out. With the patient safe and nothing to do Lara found her leg beginning to ache again the adrenaline wearing off. Bored she did her exercises anything to stop her slipping back into the nightmare.

Outside Vince was frantically trying to find a way in. They had moved the car to free the driver which had shifted some of the rubble including the roof that was precariously balanced above Lara. With the driver free Dean and Chase came over to Vince ready to help.

"We need to lift this. Scaffolding won't hold." Vince puzzled.

"Airbags?" Dean asked

"We can try, we will have to be quick" Vince decided sliding them into position.

Dean and Chase got themselves ready to grab Lara and Bethany.

"3 2 1" Vince counted, the airbags inflated and they reached under grabbing 2 sets of hands. Bethany was out first dressings, Chase pulling her to safety. Dean was grasping around trying to find Lara desperate he couldn't lose her not now. Then he found something a hand he pulled it as hard as he could, Vince helping grabbing her shoulder. The left airbag popped as she got her stomach out, they heard the bang. Dean could see the panic on Lara's face he knew it was echoed on his face. The last airbag popped as Lara broke free landing safety in Dean's arms. He helped her to her feet,

"Lara thank god what were you doing?" Dean shouted the worry making him angry

"My job" Lara said surprised he was angry with her she had done the rescue and was safe.

"You're not ready" he argued

"I know, but I wasn't going to sit in the car and let people die" Lara said firmly, Dean softened it was this attitude and willingness to help that had made him fall in love with her

"I just worry" he admitted hugging her closely

"I know I worry about you too, but you got to realise I'm going to keep rescuing people it's what I love" Lara told him. Dean leant in and they kissed tenderly. Dean reached down and picked up Lara's crutches. Carefully he escorted her out of the scene as Vince and Chase did a final check of the scene to ensure they hadn't missed anyone. Dean helped Lara into the truck. Lara sat in the back her foot twinging she moved it slowly to ease the pain as soon as they were back on base she'd take painkillers. They pulled up in the entrance to rescue headquarters each going to write the reports.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 the final chapter

6 weeks later Lara stood crutch free in front of Michelle, the doctor and psychologist were both happy but she could only get back onto the rescue team if Michelle let her. Michelle checked over her health reports reading carefully. She knew the rescue guys would tell her anything to get back out there it was about reading between the lines. Lara had worked hard and exceeded expectations from both professions. The fact she had successfully participated in a rescue a few weeks back only strengthening Michelle's decision.

"You have worked very hard how many hours at the gym have you done?" Michelle asked only worried Lara was pushing herself to hard. Lara looked slightly sheepish

"About 3 hours a day but only gentle strength training, lots of upper body Dean made sure I didn't push myself too hard" Lara said honestly. Together they had worked out what was safe for her to do and she had built it up.

"Good, you and Dean it's not going to cause any problems is it?" she asked having noticed the relationship change.

"I don't think so, we've cared about each other for so long we are just acting on it now" Lara told her.

"Ok you can go out on rescues again just try to take it easy" Michelle told her. Lara broke into a grin and hugged Michelle.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Lara said

"Okay just be careful, and Lara next time you have any suspicion of anything wrong you trust your instincts and you trust us ok" Michelle lectured, while she understood why Lara hadn't told anyone she wish Lara had then this whole situation might have been avoided.

"I promise" Lara said sincerely.

She exited the office to excited co-workers, it was a long time coming but she was back. It was never going to be the same but looking at Dean as he walked over, Lara wasn't sure that was totally a bad thing.


End file.
